pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Surskit
|} Surskit (Japanese: アメタマ Ametama) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 22. Biology Surskit is a blue insectoid Pokémon. There are semicircular pink markings under its dark, circular eyes. It has a round body with four long, skinny legs extending from it. On top of its head is a yellow cap with a single antenna that secretes a thick, sugary syrup or a sweet scent. The syrup is exuded as a defense mechanism, while the scent can attract prey. This Pokémon can also secrete oil from the tips of its feet, which enables it to walk on water as though skating. Surskit inhabits , where it feeds on microscopic, aquatic organisms. However, it sometimes appears in puddles after a rainstorm. In the anime Major appearances Surskit first appeared in Maxxed Out!. It was owned by a boy named , the doppelgänger‎ of May's little brother, who intends for it to be his starter Pokémon. This made May's brother jealous as he did not know what his starter Pokémon would be at that time. In Destiny Deoxys, a Surskit was owned by Kathryn. The Pond Skater Pokémon's only major role was helping to rotate the fan blades of the windmills in LaRousse City. faced against a Surskit in the Izabe Island Contest during A Cacturne for the Worse. Harley tricked May into thinking that Surskit was an extremely slow Pokémon and nearly lost due to this lie. A named Brianna used a Surskit in the appeals round of the Pokémon Contest in Spontaneous Combusken. A Surskit appeared in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!, under the ownership of Viola. It managed to defeat Ash's Pikachu with Signal Beam, but was defeated by Fletchling later. It reappeared in the next episode where it was now defeated by Pikachu. It appeared again in Breaking Titles at the Chateau! where it battled Grant's at the Battle Chateau but was defeated. Minor appearances A Surskit appeared in Up Close and Personable! Multiple Surskit made a brief appearance in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. Multiple Surskit appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions, living in Crown City. A group of Surskit also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. Two Surskit appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Guile Hideout owned a Surskit, which evolved into a Masquerain near the end of the Emerald story arc. Viola owns a Surskit, which appeared in Lucky Lucario Was Here. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Surskit appeared in PMDP54 of . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , and }} , , , and (Swarm) }} }} }} |} |} ( ing)}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} ing)}} }} |area= }} |} |} }} , , and Routes , , , and Petalburg City ( ing)}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Hatch from }} |area=Secret Storage 4, Secret Storage 15, Endless Level 4, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Lake: Everspring Valley, Soothing Shore}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Frenzy Square: Make a Big Splash!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Isla Asul: Stage 35}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Lake of Tranquility (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Misty Moor (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |PokéPark Egg Surskit|Japanese|Japan|5|March 12 to May 8, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Surskit}} |Gather More Pokémon! Fifth Campaign Surskit|Japanese|Japan|10|March 21 to April 9, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Surskit}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Bug Bite|Bug|Physical|60|100|20||'}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fell Stinger|Bug|Physical|50|100|25||'}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5||'}} |Lunge|Bug|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Mind Reader|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15}} |Power Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15||'}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=284 |name2=Masquerain |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Despite Surskit having the same two types that are most effective when using a , it does not get a further bonus for having both. Origin This is based on the . Its distinctive colors and antenna are reminiscent of a stone. Name origin Surskit is a combination of ''surface or surf and skitter (moving in a hurried or twitchy manner). Ametama may be a combination of 雨 ame (rain) and 玉 tama (sphere) or 魂 tama (spirit). It may also involve アメンボ amenbo (pond skater) and 飴玉 amedama (candy). In other languages , or , and |fr=Arakdo|frmeaning=From and |es=Surskit|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Gehweiher|demeaning=From and |it=Surskit|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=비구술 Bigusul|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=溜溜糖球 Liūliūtángqiú|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Skating candy" |hi=सर्सकिट Surskit|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Серскит Serskit|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Gehweiher fr:Arakdo it:Surskit ja:アメタマ pl:Surskit zh:溜溜糖球